


Winter’s Ball

by InkyuBasuYSA



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyuBasuYSA/pseuds/InkyuBasuYSA
Summary: As the holidays approach, Akademi High's annual Winter's Ball is just around the corner.





	Winter’s Ball

**Author's Note:**

> My Secret Santa gift to Nina on the Yandere Simulator Amino.  
> Link: http://aminoapps.com/p/y8o9e2

Kokona was standing in front of her room's mirror, carefully reviewing over the dress she picked for the Winter's Ball. She was wearing a short light purple dress that extended to just above her knees, with a brown decorative belt.

Even though this wasn't her first Winter's Ball, she was still as nervous as the first year she attented one of these dances. She was still as worried about her appearance and what others would think of her. She decided to take a picture to send to her best friend and closest confidant, Saki Miyu.

Kokona texted Saki, simply asking "Is this dress good?" Saki replied almost immediately with a message stating, "Yup! Looks good to me!". Saki then sent another message stating, "You ready to go now? I wanna get those cupcakes before they run out-". Kokona smiled. Saki always managed to make her laugh, especially at times when she was stressing over something small.

Kokona and Saki arrived to the Winter's Ball, now standing outside of the school, admiring the decorations outside. Several inflatable deer and multi-colored Christmas lights were outside, standing near the regular cherry trees.

While Kokona was ready to go inside, Saki pulled her arm and walked a few paces to the right of the entrance, having them both standing at the east fountain. It was slightly dark being away from most of the Christmas lights, but Kokona could still make out the features of a small Christmas tree placed on a bench. Odd place to put it when the odds of the students seeing it were so low.

"So Saki, what did you drag me over here for? I thought you said you wanted to head in early so the cupcakes don't run out or something?" Kokona asked. Saki looked away to the fountain. "I mean you're not wrong, but that's not the only reason why I wanted to get here early. I wanted to get here early so we could be here alone." Saki replied.

"Uh…are you planning on killing me or something? If that's the case, you shouldn't have told me beforehand, you know?" Kokona chuckled a little bit at her own joke, causing Saki to do the same. "No, of course not! Why would I want to murder my best friend? Quite the opposite actually, I'm here to say…Kokona Haruka, I like you. Romantically and stuff."

Saki turned around, persumably so Kokona see the embarrassed expression she had on her. "Um…you don't have to say anything right away. It's okay if you don't think of me more than as a friend, I just wanted you to know, and I hope we can still be friends if you don't feel the same way."

Kokona felt herself blushing, and was now glad that Saki couldn't see her own expression. "…Saki, I like you too."


End file.
